User talk:1qaz2wsx3edc4rfv
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Haiji's Past (HQ).JPG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KidProdigy (Talk) 01:23, November 26, 2012 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Every image that you have uploaded will be deleted. Do not use scanned images!!!! [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:06, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Also discuss templates issues with the administrator first! [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:12, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::What?? there are already templates created! If you create a template then talk to a administrator about it, then you will make the wiki messy not better. Also the images, we do not use fan translated manga images but raw. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:25, November 26, 2012 (UTC) My Talk Page You understand how angry I am against you at the fact that you create another Hungry Joker Wiki. How can you do something like that! I have written a lot of informations and tried my best to create a great outline. It doesn't matter at all that you have created another Hungry Joker Wikia because non of the sites we have created it our own but of Wiki and their main origin MediaWiki. Anyways in matters, this Hungry Joker Wiki and that of yours has nothing in-common with each other, so you must get your own style of editing each pages. Headers and such, don't copy text from my wiki and do not take source from my wiki. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk)16:10, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :Also my point of vieuw: * The one who came first with the Animanga footers was this wiki so I have no any idea why yours have one. * It's true that I have no any problems with you having another Hungry Joker Wiki everyone made duplicates about any series they like such as Pokémon or Naruto. I do not dislike the thing that you've created the second wiki of Hungry Joker. * My rules aren't too strict, you came barge in and added stuff that wasn't meant to. As you following the One Piece Wiki probably they also uses raw. A lot of wiki's dislikes scanned images due to the fact that they are taken from the original source which is the raw. This wiki must not be seen as a wiki that takes scanned images over raw. Also do ask a administrator before you are adding many templates and stuff and images, I had already stated that we are only taking raw images but you replaced them with scanned images. Anyways I believed why you created a second Hungry Joker Wiki, but if you are talking to the administrators first before doing some actions then they will understand and evenly will help you through to it. No wiki would allow that someone will add different templates that was not meant for a wiki. Anyways good luck with your wiki. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 16:17, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::You're editing my talk page a lot though. The section headers, pick up a different name and formatting. Since that seems to be impossible just pick up a other routine for it. I don't want to have that contributors will compare our wiki with each other. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 16:19, November 29, 2012 (UTC)